


AlphaObi Mpreg

by Hero_Thief



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Anal Sex, Arranged Marriage, Fanart, Intersex Obi-Wan Kenobi, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:34:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28388592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hero_Thief/pseuds/Hero_Thief
Summary: For day two of Subobi week 2020/2021. Mpreg in a fantasy AU with arranged marriage between Alpha-17 and Obi-Wan.
Relationships: Alpha-17/Obi-Wan Kenobi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 57
Collections: SubObi Weeks





	AlphaObi Mpreg

**Author's Note:**

> Tried out a new way of coloring so you can see the grayscale versions alongside the colored versions, let me know if you like one more than the other.
> 
> I'd like to revisit this AU but in all honesty it will probably just be me making the characters as sims and posting screenshots of them banging and idk if that counts as content xxxD
> 
> Edit: FlitShadowflame wrote a little something to go with this! it take place on their wedding night and Alpha is a werewolf, which I didn't think of when i was drawing these but i love!!  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/28369221/chapters/69579240


End file.
